


Peanut Butter Cup

by Aristide



Series: Let's Get Beached! 2020 [4]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Belching, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Food Porn, Get Beached! 2020, Hand Feeding, M/M, Movie Night, Netflix and Chill, Stuffing, fat kink, feederism, gratuitous descriptions of food, shout-out to boxman's boxers from s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristide/pseuds/Aristide
Summary: A lazy night of streaming movies is interrupted by an unusual sound.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Series: Let's Get Beached! 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822957
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Peanut Butter Cup

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the Get Beached! 2020 writing challange, modified to fit my schedule.
> 
> Prompts Used: Lazy Days + Food Delivery Sampling + Netflix Binge
> 
> Special thanks to user Sillybeasts for beta reading this for me.

It started out as a faint roiling easily drowned out by the shouts and laser fire on screen.  
Boxman shoved another handful of popcorn into his mouth. As movie two ended and movie three had just passed the opening crawl, his stomach rumbled again, much louder and more demanding. Venomous turned to him, blinking owlishly, then rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand. 

"Hungry, Box?" 

Leaning back, the shorter man huffed, tossing aside the newly empty bag of popcorn. It had been his second since their movie marathon started. Boxman gave the side of his belly a comforting pat. 

"Yeah, a little." 

He was going to offer to head downstairs and make something more substantial but got distracted when the professor pulled out his smartphone. As he kept tapping away, Boxman scooched closer, curious about what he was doing. He'd tried to peek over Venomous' shoulder, getting only the briefest glance at the food ordering app, before the taller man poked him in the nose and pushed him back with a dismissive tutting. 

"It'll be here in about an hour." Venomous smiled picking up the remote so they could rewind the movie. "Now, where were we?" 

Boxman complained under his breath. As fun and exciting surprising others could be, he’d much prefer being in the know , especially when it regarded him. His literal ruffled feathers were smoothed when Venomous draped an arm over his shoulders and pulled him close. It was easy to relax like that even when the film hit its climax and the monster exploded in magenta coloured viscera. 

"DADS! FOOD'S HERE!!" 

Once more his attention was pulled from their movie marathon the two men turned to face the door as Darrell came galloping in. He stopped at a plié, poised with his arms out in front of him, five white bags hanging from them. Boxman eyed the bags as Venomous took them all from Darrell with a thank you. The taller man peeked inside the various containers, handing only one carton back to Darrell. 

"Give this to Fink for me, please." 

"Sure thing, Step-daddy!" 

The red robot took off with the take-out held high above his head. Venomous chuckled then pulled out another tray, passing it to Boxman. It smelled amazing, greasy and salty; and while his mouth was watering in anticipation, he didn't open it. Instead he watched Venomous place the rest of the food on the coffee table. When he finished, there were nine containers of different sizes laid out. 

"Thats, uh…" Boxman swallowed thickly. "Lotta food ya got there, P.V." 

"It sure is." His partner replied coolly, crossing his legs and picking up a tray. Venomous took a bite of what looked like slices of roast beef and gravy on toast. When Boxman didn't start eating as well, the taller man reached over, giving the cyborg's side a not-so-tender pinch. 

"Thought you were hungry, Boxman? Go on. It's no good cold." 

"Right. Rightrightright." 

It took only a little pressure to pop the lid. Atop a decorative lettuce leaf was a massive whole pound haddock fillet deep fried a beautiful golden-brown. Sitting around it was six jumbo scallops, also fried, and a small plastic container filled with a citrusy smelling summer slaw. With an excited trill the chicken hybrid grabbed a scallop between his yellow talons and popped it into his grinning maw. The batter was buttery and crisp while the flesh was sweet and smooth. 

Nothing worse than rubbery overcooked scallops. He tossed another in his mouth, giving it a few hasty chews before swallowing. 

"Ough…" Boxman moaned, grabbing a plastic fork to break off a piece of the haddock that he crammed into his mouth. "So good!" 

The inside of the fish was white, flakey yet moist, with a wonderful mild flavor that wasn't overpowered by grease. He easily devoured half the fillet before he finally took a taste of the slaw. It had two kinds of cabbage, carrots, and onions all chopped and blended together with hints of lemon, celery seed, and vinegar. The light, fresh taste was an excellent palate cleanser for the rich fried seafood. 

"Ya know what would make this even better, Professor?" 

"Something like this?" 

The cyborg's eyes widened. Venomous had put down his own meal and now held in his hands a new tray filled with a mess of onion rings that were fried in the same batter as the haddock. Thin lavender fingers picked one up, holding it out in front of his face. Boxman took it between his teeth, careful not to nip his partner's fingers, pulling it into his mouth with his tongue once Venomous let the other end go. They fell into a pattern after that. Fish, onion, slaw, and repeat;  
although every so often Venomous would slip in an extra onion ring. It wasn't long before his steady rhythm rewarded him with an empty dish. 

"That was… amazing, P.V.." 

As he ran a hand over his belly, Venomous looked at him with an arched eyebrow. 

"Don't tell me you're full already?" 

"Oh. Well, um, no? I guess not." He was content, satiated but not full, and now that Venomous had said something he felt like he could use something more. "Why? What else do you have?" 

From the table the professor picked up two smaller square boxes both with a massive cheeseburger inside. 

The first one was topped with thick sliced bacon, crispy onions, cheddar cheese, and a smoky barbecue sauce with just the right amount of heat. Each bite Boxman took caused warm grease and sauce to dribble out the sides and onto his fingers. It even dripped onto his chin at one point which Venomous kindly cleaned away by running an onion ring through the mess, feeding it to him after he’d collected enough saucy grease. 

With how quickly it went down, Boxman picked up the other one immediately afterwards. 

The second burger had sautéed onions and mushrooms piled on top of a swiss cheese covered patty. It was slightly soggy and messier to eat as the caramelized veg tried to squirt out the other side. 

He'd eaten about half of it when Venomous coaxed him into a reclining position so that his back rested against the arm of the couch, one leg dangling over the side, the other pressed against the back as Venomous moved over to sit between them. 

The taller man had run out of onion rings, moving on to another appetizer. Now between bites of cheeseburger Venomous fed him forkfuls of french fries coated in a rich brown gravy and globs of savory melted cheese curds. Once all traces of the burger had vanished, even its grease and sauce licked from his fingers, and Venomous had lovingly pushed every last bit of poutine past his lips, Boxman leaned back mewling faintly. His bloated middle felt huge as he rested his hands on it. 

"Now I'm full." Boxman sighed, closing his eyes as Venomous began rubbing slow, soothing circles into his belly. Lavender-colored hands worked their way from the handfuls of puff at his sides to the pale flesh that hung over the waistband of the violet and magenta boxers he was lounging in. Moving up towards his belly button Venomous started pressing down harder with the palms of his hands, making Boxman whimper and gurgle, stopping when he reached the apex of his gut. 

"You don't feel full to me." 

Boxman's cybernetic eye shot open, his crosshair pupil only a tiny speck in a sea of red. 

"I don't?" He croaked out. 

Venomous shook his head. The taller man pushed down with the heel of his hand just above Boxman's navel. He pushed hard into the layers of fat and tissue until he was met with resistance from the tender organ hidden under it all. Boxman winced, his stomach churning. 

"Not-urp.. not so rooOOOUURRRPPH!!!" He could feel his entire face heat up. Another belch snuck past his lips as he tried to apologize. Not that Venomous looked offended by it. If anything he wore a look of refined adulation as his hand snaked its way down to jiggle his belly where it was flabbiest. 

"There, you see? Just a bit of gas." Venomous practically cooed. "You still have plenty of room." 

"Guess so. Pah-hu.. Pass me a drink, Professor?" 

Venomous was more than happy to do as he was asked, stealing a quick kiss before handing over the drink. 

Boxman took three big gulps from the glass. He tried to get back into watching the movie as he nursed the rest of the soda, but he soon realized he couldn't tell what movie in the series they were on anymore; or what was happening in the film. So, Boxman found his attention drifting back to watching Venomous. The snake-like man had one of the two remaining large containers in front of him. Within it was a slice of ham steak. It wasn't very large in diameter, able to sit flat in the bottom of the square foam tray, but was close to an inch thick. The baked meat was drizzled with a thick brown sugar and cinnamon glaze and was topped off with a smoked pineapple ring. He was cutting the ham into chunks, likely to make the feeding a little easier, eating a bite of it every so often himself. 

Once he was done slicing up the ham, Venomous moved on to the last large tray. Opening it up revealed an extra large serving of baked macaroni and cheese. Topped with a layer of buttery cracker crumbs, every noodle was oozing beautiful golden cheese, so gooey it had lost its well defined shape as it melted outwards in every direction. The professor then dumped the cubed ham in with the macaroni, mixing the two entrées together to form one messy casserole. 

Boxman had his mouth open like an expectant chick before Venomous had even started to raise the fork up to his lips. He greedily gulped down each serving of pasta and meat his partner shoveled into his maw even as his insides, both organic and synthetic, began to gurgle and pop under the strain of digesting so much food. 

"You're doing so good, Boxy." Venomous started praising when he was getting closer to the end. "A few more bites, then you can have dessert." 

Boxman moaned around his mouthful of food. He was already at the point where the pleasant, heavy feeling in his gut was becoming painful and for all he knew Venomous had a whole dang pie waiting for him next. The very thought sent his heart fluttering as he enthusiastically gobbled down every last cheesy drop of the pasta bake. Yellow eyes watched him lovingly the whole time. 

"Cob, you are… amazing." 

The professor's voice was low as he traded out the empty tray for a new one. It was roughly the same size as the ones the burgers had come in. Venomous leaned in close, whispering into the shell of his metal earpiece. 

"Need a break?" 

"I'm good." Boxman burped softly. His wide lips pulled into a weak grin. "So what's for dessert?" 

Venomous presented him with a wedge of cake that could only be described as massive.  
Three thick layers of chocolate cake were held together with generous amounts of peanut butter frosting and garnished with a rich looking chocolate ganache and chunks of peanut butter cups. 

Forgoing plasticware entirely, Venomous picked off part of the cake with his fingers and pushed it into Boxman's mouth. It tasted even better than it had looked. The cake itself was moist and fluffy, the frosting was creamy with a silky smooth consistency, and the ganache was decadent. After each chunk of cake Boxman used his broad tongue to lick every trace of sweetness from Venomous' fingers, sucking the long digits into his mouth and releasing them with a smack. 

Once there was no more cake left Boxman fell back panting. He stared up at the dark ceiling, his breathing shallow, kneading at his stretched and swollen tummy. After taking care of the trash, Venomous joined him in trying to soothe his aching gut.  
The taller man pressed several kisses to his distended belly. 

"We should do this again, Boxy." Venomous dipped his still wet fingers into the deep pit of his belly button, teasing the warm, taunt flesh. "Maybe next time you'll manage both slices." 

Boxman blinked. Sure enough, one last unopened box remained on the coffee table. 

"M-maybe.. uph. Maybe next time."


End file.
